Protective Detective
by dragonshensi
Summary: When Molly comes to Monk in the middle of the night in tears, Monk takes her in. She tells him she is pregnant and that her parents kicked her out. Adrian decides to take her in, but he is ready for the hardships ahead?
1. Author's Note

**Protective Detective**

**Author's Note**

This will be a Monk fanic. It will take place a year after the end of the series. When Molly Evans,(Trudy's daughter) comes to Monk in tears, he is concerned. She is pregant and her parents have kicked her out. So Monk takes her in, but is he ready for this and the hardships that lay ahead?

**So this will be coming soon. In the meantime, check my other fanfics. I will be working on those as well.**

**Also I have been wanting to start a Heavy Rain fanfic series. Takes place a year after the game with new characters and such, but it seems there is no category for Heavy Rain. If someone can help it would be greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 1: Night of Tears

Protective Detective

Chapter 1: Night of Tears

**I wanted to start on another fanfic so people can have something else to read while I wrap up my Bioshock fanfic I have been working on (Check that out too!) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.**

Adrian had a long night of fun ahead of him. He was cleaning out from the cracks between his apartment's hardwood floors. It was something he had been meaning to do and hasn't done it for five days now. Although he can't complain too much. He had been busy spending time with Molly. She was his everything now and was like the child he never had.

Molly was Trudy's long lost daughter. He had found that out when he finally solved the case of his wife's murder. He had tracked her adoptive parents down and met her. They instantly become friends and inseparable. They took walks on the beach, had picnics, and even went to the movies! He still couldn't believe she had convinced him to go.

Monk was thrust from his thoughts as he heard a knocking at the door. He stood up from the floor and removed his rubber gloves. He walked towards the door to answer, stopping just for a second to straighten a slightly crooked picture of him and Molly at a restaurant. Ever since Molly came into his life, Adrian had been slowly moving past his wife's death. He had put away some of her pictures and had replaced them with others. Some showed Molly, while others showed his friends like Captain Stottlemeyer and his wife, who ironically, was named Trudy as well. He had a few other pictures of his assistant Natalie and her daughter. A few even had Randy Disher, a former cop and friend with his new wife and Monk's old nurse Sharona. He had moved away to New Jersey to be with her and had become a chief of police at the town where she lived.

He finally opened the door to reveal Molly, her face tear-stained and her clothes in disarray. She was sobbing uncontrollably and Monk noticed she had two suitcases in her hands. His obsessive-compulsive side of him wanted to clean her face and fix her clothes but he reframed from doing that.

"Molly?" Monk asked, "What are you doing here? It's nine o' clock at night. Is something wrong?"

Immediately Molly broke out in fresh tears. Adrian led her to the living room and sat her down on the couch. He went into the kitchen and quickly made her a drink and gave it to Molly. He flashed him a sad smile and took it. He sat down beside her and uncomfortably wrapped his arm around her shoulders, giving her a half hug. He wasn't much of a hug person, in fact, he didn't like touching other people period. This time though he made an exception, caused from the looks of it Molly needed it.

"Molly," Monk said softly, "What happened?"

After a few seconds she finally got her crying under control. Molly took a deep breath and replied, "I can't talk about it tonight. The story is long and I'm very tired. Can I stay the night here?"

"What!?" Adrian stammered, " but what about your parents-"

"Don't mention them." Molly snapped, anger briefly filling her before being replaced by sadness again, "Just tonight please Adrian."

Monk just nodded and showed her to his room. She would take his bed and he would sleep on the couch. Monk would have to look for some new bed sheets tomorrow but he didn't worry about that now. After saying goodnight to Molly and closing the bedroom door he plopped down on the couch and tried to drift off to sleep. Molly's occasional sob kept him up till midnight until finally the noises stopped. Adrian guessed she had cried herself to sleep. Finally, he too drifted off to sleep. Wondering what tomorrow may bring.

**Hope you liked it. Please review and be nice! I won't continue the story if no one reviews. That's just how I am**


	3. Chapter 2: Stay with Me

Protective Detective

Chapter 2: Stay with Me

Monk woke early that morning. He knew Molly would still be in a bad mood and he decided to make her breakfast, hoping it would cheer her up. He got up early to make pancakes and bacon. He somehow managed to make the pancakes nice and square and the bacon smooth and flat. He prepared a glass of orange juice and put the food on the tray.

Adrian carried th tray to his room, where Molly slept last night, and knocked on the door. He had no idea if she was awake or not. Then a thought suddenly occured to him; what if Molly was one of those people who sleep in the nude!? He shivered at the thought of her on his bed like that. he would definitely have to burn the entire room if that happened.

Suddenly a voice called out to him, it was Molly, " Come in."

Monk took a deep breath and opened the door. There Molly sat, still in the clothes she had worn last night, on top of his bed. Her eyes were puffy and her nose was bright red, probably from the night of crying. Despite seeing her in such a state, Adrian let out a sigh of relief. Maybe he wouldn't have to burn the whole room after all, just the bed sheets.

"How did you sleep Molly?" Monk asked politely.

"Ok i guess." Molly replied glumly.

"I've brought you breakfast." Monk said, holding up the tray of perfectly organized food. Upon seeing the square pancake and flat bacon Molly laughed and smiled. It made Monk smiled as well, seeing her smile always made him happy.

"Thank you Adrian. You didn't have to do that though." Molly replied as she took the tray and started eating.

"Well I try to be a good host to my house-guests. Like I was to the Captain." Monk said, remembering the time when Stottlemeyer got kicked out of the house by his now ex-wife and had to stay with him for awhile.

"Yea. He told me about that." Molly said, not wanting to bring up that he had said it was a living hell.

"So anyway," Adrian said, "Do you mind telling me what happened last night?"

Molly immediately stopped eating and sat her tray down. She let out a sigh and push a strand of hair out from in front of her face and put it behind her ear. Monk loved it when she done that, cause Trudy had done the same thing.

"I guess I do owe an explaination."Molly replied, "The truth is............I'm pregnant."

"What!?"Monk yelled, nearly falling off the bed. He would have never suspected this, and he had thought of thousands of possiblities this morning. Pregnancy was not one of them.

"Yes Adrian. I'm pregnant. Please don't be mad at me." Molly pleaded, nearly crying again.

Monk composed himself when she saw she was about to cry. He was shocked and a little disappointed in her, but he still loved her like a daughter. He reached out and hugged Molly awkwardly. He supressed the urge to cringe away from her because he figured she needed a hug. He let go of her and look to see Molly smiling once again.

" I'm not mad at you Molly. I could never be mad at you." Adrian replied, "But that still doesn't explain why you're here."

"Because when my parents found out that I was pregnant they kicked me out." Molly answered sadly, casting her head down.

"What!? How could they do such a thing to their own daughter!?"Monk nearly screamed in rage and confusion. To him, this was worse than the pregnancy thing. He had met Molly's adoptive parents and they had seemed like a nice couple. He would never guessed they would kick out their pregnant daughter out of the house. He would definitely be confronting them about this later.

"Do you have anywhere else to go?" Monk asked.

"No I don't. I am grateful though that you let me stay here the night and make me breakfast Adrian." Molly answered.

Adrian thought long and hard. He was biting his bottom lip at the argument that was taking place inside his head. Finally, he came to a decision.

"You can stay here with me Molly if you want." Adrian stated, "At least until you can find a place of your own or something."

At that Molly's face lit up and she tackled Monk with a huge bear hug. Adrian couldn't help but laugh and hug her back. He didn't even feel the need to break away from her this time.

"Thank you Adrian. I would very much like that." Molly replied, tears flowing down her face. But unlike her tears of saddness, these were tears of joy.


	4. Chapter 3:Confrontation

Protective Detective

Chapter 4: Confrontation

Monk made his way towards the house, with Molly close behind him. Even if Adrian was mad he couldn't help but stop and touch the lawn ornaments in the yard. Molly was nervous and didn't even pay attention to what he was doing. Her eyes never left the front door of the house they were walking towards scared to death of the people that waited inside. Finally, having touched everything in sight, Monk walked up to the front door and pounded on it.

For what felt like hours Adrian and Molly stood there, waiting for the people inside to open the door. With a swing inward, the door opened to reveal an angry man and woman. It was Molly's parents.

"Why the hell did you slammed my door with your hands!?" Molly's father yelled, "Do you know how to politely knock!?"

Upon seeing Molly behind Monk, her mother spoke up and pointed to her daughter, "What is she doing here?"

"She's here to get the rest of her things." Monk said, with barely contained anger at seeing the look of disgust on parent's faces at seeing their daughter, "I'm here to talk to you two."

With a nod from Monk Molly slowly crept pasted her enraged parents and made her way to her room. Adrian cast a glance behind him to the parked car nearby. Inside was his friend Captain Stottlemeyer. He had asked the captain to come in case things got to hairy with the parents. If the confrontation got out of control, Leeland would step in.

"Who the hell are you!" Molly's father yelled at Monk.

"I'm the man Molly stayed with last night when her so-called parents kicked her out!" Monk screamed back.

"How dare you talk to us like that we-"Molly's mother said but was quickly interrupted by Monk.

"How dare you! How dare you kick out your own daughter in a time when she needs her parents the most! How dare you let a pregnant teenager fend for herself on the streets! You call yourselves parents!? "Monk yelled, starting to get red in the face.

At that moment Molly's father swung his fist at Monk. His hand collided into Monk's right jaw and he was knocked backwards onto the front yard. Captain Stottlemeyer screamed and rushed out of the car to help. He knelt beside Adrian and helped him back on his feet.

"Are you ok Monk?" Leeland asked, concerned.

"I'm fine Leeland." Monk said, rubbing his jaw where he was just punched.

"You better count your blessing Mr." Captain Stottlemeyer said, "I am the head of police, but fortunately for you today I'm off and Monk asked me not to arrest you if things got out of hands. So you better thank the man you just punched for getting you out of jail."

At that moment Molly came out of the house with three suitcases. Upon seeing Monk hurt, she ran over to him, tossing her luggage on the ground. Molly ran up to him and started inspecting his jaw. It was already turning purple, so more than likely it was going to leave a bruise.

"You ok Adrian?" Molly asked.

"I'm fine. Your so-called dad gave me a present." Monk answered, glaring at the man that stood on the front porch.

Without saying a word, Monk grabbed one of the suitcases while the Captain grabbed the other two. They started walking towards the car, with Molly behind them. As they put the luggage in the trunk Monk turned to the parents.

"If it makes you feel better you'll no longer have to worry about Molly. I'll be taking care of her from now on." Monk said, and with that he crawled into the passenger seat and Stottlemeyer cranked the car. The sped into down the street, with two sets of angry eyes watching them leave.

The inside of the car was silent for about five minutes, everyone none too happy of the outcome of today. Monk couldn't help but cringe upon seeing his reflection. The bruise was already swollen and his whole jaw was hurting. He would need an ice pack soon.

Finally Molly broke the silence, "They are no longer my parents. Parents don't treat their children like that."

"Damn right." Captain Stottlemeyer said, still pissed that he didn't arrest Molly's dad.

"The only family I have now is you guys, Randy, and Natlie." Molly said, "and you know what? I'm fine with that."

Molly then smiled and Monk and Leeland couldn't help but smile too. The dark atmosphere in the car vanished and was strangely replaced by a cheerful one. Monk busied himself straightening Leeland's glove compartment while Leeland and Molly listened to the radio.


	5. Chapter 4: Surprise

Protective Detective

Chapter 3: Suprise

It had been two weeks since Molly moved in with Mr. Monk. At first Monk could tell that he was driving her crazy, with his constant cleaning, but after awhile she started to get use to it. Molly was so grateful for Monk taking her in that she cooked him meals every night. She even separated all the types of food so they wouldn't touch, much to the delight of Adrian.

It was a Wednesday night and Adrian and Molly were sitting at the dinner table. Molly had cooked shrimp chowder. At first Monk wasn't sure if he would like it, considering that it had many vegtables and shrimp mixed into one big bowl. At the insistance of Molly though, Monk tasted it and absolutely loved it. Pretty soon he was already getting a second bowl.

"So I guess you're ok with your food touching huh?" Molly giggled as she started clearing the table.

"Well for one thing, this was chowder. So it is suppose to be touching."Monk grinned, wiping his mouth on a napkin, "and second, it was so good that I'll make an exception this time."

Molly laughed as she took the dirty dishes into the kitchen. She dumped them into the sink and started washing them. Monk went into the kitchen and helped her out. She would wash the dishes and Monk would rewash them just to be safe. They made a good team.

After they were done cleaning up, Monk said, "Guess what Molly. I have a surprise for you!"

"What is it Adrian?" Molly asked.

"Close your eyes first. It's suppose to be a surprise after all." Monk replied as he went into his bedroom. Molly smiled and closed her eyes. Few seconds later Adrian came back in, "Ok Molly. Open your eyes."

When she did Molly nearly gasped. Standing in front of her was a baby crib. It had everything a baby could want or need, even extra safety padding and a mini wipe dispenser(special touch from Monk). She ran over to Monk and hugged him tightly. Monk just laughed and hugged her back. He was starting to get use to her. Monk no longer shrinked away from Molly's touch.

"Thank you so much Adrian. It's wonderful." Molly said.

"Well we have to put the baby somewhere." Monk replied, which they both laughed.


	6. Chapter 5:Are You Sure?

Protective Detective

Chapter 4: Are You Sure?

Natalie came over one day, bringing all of Judy's old baby clothes and toys. Molly was grateful while Monk panicked, worrying if the stuff was safe for a baby. He had recently been reading alot of baby books(although he skipped all the parts mentioning diapers.)so he was going a bit overboard with it all. While Adrian was busy inspecting and cleaning the hand-me-downs, Natalie took Molly into the next room to have a private chat.

"So Molly how are you doing?"Natalie asked as they sat down on Monk's bed.

"I'm doing fine. Why would ask?"Molly replied.

"I was just wondering if Monk was driving you crazy."Natalie chuckled.

Molly laughed as well,"I admit Adrian can sometimes be a handful, but he's sweet and it's not so bad here."

"I'm just worried Molly,"Natalie stated, showing a look of concern, "Are you sure you want your child growing up here?"

"What do you mean?"Molly questioned, getting slightly annoyed. There was nothing wrong growing up with a loving person such as Monk.

"Well the last time Adrian had a child in his house it didn't end so well," Natalie explained,"I just don't want him to go through that again, or the kid for that matter."

"Don't worry Natalie, I'm not leaving Adrian anytime soon."Molly said,"After all he needs me, and I need him."

"Well that's a load off my mind," Natalie replied cheerfully, probably feeling the slight tension in the air.

They soon returned back to the living room, where Monk was still busy organizing all the baby stuff. Natalie and Molly decided to help him out, showing each other all the nice outfits and giggling like schoolgirls. An hour or so passed when they decided to take a break and make dinner. Adrian decided to cook the girls dinner, and they sat around the table eating mostly in silence.

Finally Natalie spoke up,"So do you guys know if it's a boy or girl? Cause if it's a boy I highly doubt Judy's baby clothes will be of any help."

'Well we're not sure yet, but I'll be going to the clinic tomorrow to get an ultrasound."Molly answered.

"Can't we just...you know...not go!"Monk interjected,"Why can't we make it a surprise?"

'Adrian if you don't want to go you don't have to,"Molly said,"I know how that makes you uncomfortable."

"No it's fine,"Monk sighed,"I want to be there for you Molly. I'll just bring a blindfold or four to cover my eyes."

Already Molly was a couple of months into pregnancy. Her belly was already showing, but it wasn't too bad yet. She could still fit into her clothes, but soon they would have to go maternity shopping, since Natalie's old clothes were a little old-fashioned. Since that was more of a girl thing, Natalie decided she would be the one to take Molly shopping, much to the relief of Monk.

"I hope the baby is doing ok." Molly said worriedly, rubbing her stomache.

"I'm sure the baby is fine."Natalie comforted,"You're a healthy young girl."

"Yeah. So don't worry about it."Monk said, rising up from his chair and beginning to clean up,"Better get some rest for tomorrow."

"Thanks guys. I'm going to go get ready for bed. Goodnight."Molly replied, she then rose from her seat and made her way to the bathroom. Natalie then helped Monk wash the dishes, although it wasn't good enough for Monk's standards so he had to re-wash them.

"Monk are you sure you can handle all of this?"Natalie questioned.

"Handle what?"Monk asked, preoccupied with the inspection of dishes.

"Handle all of this? Molly, the new baby, everything."Natalie replied.

"I can handle it Natalie. I'm a big boy."Monk stated sarcastically.

"I hope you're right Adrian." Natalie answered, then they resumed their cleaning in silence.


End file.
